2004 New Years story
by Sarin Kinarya
Summary: A New Years Party gone wrong...Definately not your average girl to Gaea story or is it just a girl to Gaea... Rated PG13 for language and some unsuitable for younger childeren subjects. R&R please. Tell me what you think, love it, hate it?


The gloomy new years eve storm raged as the small party including Ashley  
(the hostess), Rebecca (preferably called Becca), Samantha (preferably  
called Sam or Sammy), Danielle (the hyper child), Richard (nicknamed by the  
hostess RB, is mostly called RB), James (and Jamse just to tick him off),  
Andrew (nicknamed Andy by the hostess, is mostly called Andy) watched the  
count down to 2004 on TV.  
"Ten.Nine.Eight.Sev-" they counted together then the phone rang when they  
were about to say seven.  
"I'll get it." Ashley got up quickly to get the phone; she picked up the  
phone "Hello?"  
"Hello," a dark voice on the phone replied. "You and your 'friends' should  
come outside into the forest if you want to keep your lives," then the  
stranger hung up and Ashley almost dropped the phone, she hung it up  
instead.  
Ashley immediately walked over to Sammy and whispered to her "It was some  
strange person on the phone, they said we should go into the forest if we  
want to keep our lives." Sammy grew wide-eyed, almost ran over to Becca and  
told her quickly in a quiet voice. RB, who was sitting right next to  
Ashley on the couch, had over heard what Ashley had whispered to Sammy and  
was a bit shocked, he told Andy and Andy told James.  
Becca had almost immediately ran over to Danielle sitting in the blow up  
chair, cramming candy into her mouth and told her.  
Danielle swallowed her big mouth full of candy and jumped up yelling "WE'RE  
ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA. GONNA.. DIE! EVERYLAST ONE OF US!"  
Danielle was high off sugar and she was holding her candy bag protectively,  
she whispered insanely to her candy bag "I won't let them get you  
Mr.Yummysugarygoodness. No. They won't get you."  
Sammy and Ashley looked at Danielle having heard what she said to her candy  
bag "Riiiiight." they said in unison.  
Ashley looked cautiously at the forest from the garage room that they were  
all in; she didn't like the looks of it. "Sammy come on, we need to get  
some.things from my house." Sammy and Ashley got up and put on their  
shoes, going out of the garage room they walked to the door of the house,  
Ashley took out her keys and unlocked and opened the door. "Time to get  
weapons," Ashley whispered to Sammy, smirking she walked into her room and  
got her sai's and her ulicy and her bowstaff, Sammy followed her downstairs  
and they got Jason's (Ashley's brother) nunchucks and ulicy and Anthony's  
(Ashley's other brother) nunchucks.  
They then went upstairs and into Ashley's parents room and got all her  
dad's knives, his beebee gun and his beebee pellets.  
Sammy and Ashley smirked walking out of the house and locking it. They  
then walked up to the garage, loaded and into the garage room. They set  
down their 'loot' and said to the others "Everyone gets one knife and one  
other weapon or two knives."  
Ashley started it by picking up nunchucks and her sai's, she smiles and  
also has her knife in her pocket "My weapons I get two and a knife. Sammy  
you can go next." Sammy picked up the other pair of nunchucks and a nice  
looking knife. "RB your turn," RB took a silver knife and a ulicy. "Becca  
your turn." Becca picked out a big knife and the bowstaff. "James your  
turn." James took the other ulicy and a knife. "Danielle your turn."  
Danielle took two knives. "Andy, your turn." Andy took the gun as Ashley  
had suspected he would and took a knife.  
Ashley and Sammy walked over to the door still having their shoes on.  
"Shoes on and we go to the forest," Ashley said in an authority holding  
voice.  
In the forest Danielle actually lead, not on a sugar high anymore. After a  
while they got to a clearing.  
"We will sleep here," RB said, good with choosing places. Ashley nodded  
and Sammy was about to say something but dissided against it when Ashley  
nodded. They huddled in a group close together to keep warm, Ashley had  
built a fire using Jason's lighter she'd also taken, the storm still raged.  
Becca got fed up with it and said "We need a shelter, I'm going to get some  
cedar bows to make warm beds.  
Ashley nodded and added, "I will get some sturdier branches of maple to  
make the shelter." Becca and Ashley stood up and so did James and RB.  
"No you two stay here we can manage," Becca and Ashley said together.  
Ashley gave RB a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Becca just gave James a hug  
blushing furiously.  
"Bye." both boys said sadly. Sammy tried not to laugh but started to laugh  
anyway. Ashley walked over to her and hit her upside the head to stop her.  
Sammy growled and rubbed her head, Ashley growled back. Ashley and Becca  
then headed off into the deep dark forest.  
After a few hours Sammy and RB got bored of waiting and were both getting  
worried, they headed out after Ashley and Becca.  
After a few more hours Danielle got bored and worried, she went after them  
all leaving the both sleeping Andy and James.  
Ashley had gotten split up from Becca and had gotten into a fight. with  
some creature. unlike any other she'd ever seen in her life. Her sai's had  
blood on them from being used as skewers and Ashley was bleeding from her  
back. She began her treading through the forest again, searching for  
anyone, anyone at all.  
Meanwhile Becca had been attacked also and she used her bowstaff well, it  
suited her, she'd seen the last of the creature that attacked her. she  
hoped, then she was enveloped in a bright white/blue light and taken away.  
Sammy and RB were squabbling, they had their knives to the others throat.  
Neither of them dared to move for if they did they would cut each other.  
RB said quietly "Why do we always fight? We used to be such good friend."  
Sammy shruged, "I like bugging and torturing you."  
RB sighed and said "Oy Vae," and moved his knife away from Sammy's neck and  
Sammy moved hers away from RB's neck.  
Sammy smirked and almost hissed maliciously, "Why do you 'love' Ashley,  
anyway?" RB blushed furiously and stayed silent. "Awwww come on you can  
tell me," Sammy said innocently. RB shook his head no still blushing  
furiously not wanting to tell Sammy anything about his relationship with  
Ashley. "Fine then don't tell me, Bastard," Sammy said. They started  
walking through the forest again, looking for Ashley and Becca.  
Danielle wandered around wondering where everyone was, she began munching  
on her candy again.  
A voice in the shadows called out "Danielle. we have lots of candy for  
you.."  
Danielle perked up "Candy you say? Where?. Wait a second who or what are  
you?"  
The voice whispered "Your worst nightmare." I hand reached out of the  
forest behind her and wrapped around her mouth to keep from her screaming  
and another hand pulled her into the shadows.  
A pain in Ashley's back told her she wouldn't be all right, or it was  
serious. She dropped to her knees in pain, wanting to scream but not for  
fear of a.creature hearing her. Ashley touched her shoulder blades and  
felt feathers; she pulled her hand away quickly. She looked at her hand  
finding it covered in blood and with a few what looked like used to be  
white feathers stuck there. Her eyes went wide with shock and she  
screamed, loud and sorrowful, filled with pain.  
Her eyes closed but she's still aware.something watching her.  
Sammy and RB having heard Ashley's scream were terrified; they ran towards  
where they heard the scream. Sammy saw her first, and saw the person  
watching her. a man, no a boy with black unruly hair a red shirt and tan  
breaches. Sammy took out her nunchuks immediately and RB took out his  
ulicy quickly.  
They hadn't noticed Ashley's wings, and her blood loss. "Let me go to  
her," the boy said in a noble voice.  
"If you touch her I'll strangle you, she needs no help," Sammy growled her  
nunchuks held threateningly.  
"Take a closer look at her," the boy said not really caring about Sam's  
nunchuks but he watched all of them closely.  
Sammy and RB both looked at Ashley more carefully, they noticed she was in  
a pool of her own blood.and had wings.magnificent white blood splattered  
wings. folded close to her back. RB rushed over to her dropping his ulicy.  
"Ashley" he shook her slightly "Ashley, are you okay? How'd you get wings?  
What's wrong?" RB asked clearly worried for her life.  
"I..I'm f..f..fi..fine," Ashley said as weakly as if she was about to die.  
The boy pushed Sammy aside and pushed RB away from Ashley fiercely. "Get  
away from her!" Van, the boy, picked up Ashley and they were all involved  
in a white/blue light and taken away.  
Becca and Danielle were in a cart a man in a black cloak driving the cart.  
They were chained at their feet and wrists. Danielle woke before Becca and  
nudged Becca in the ribs to wake her.  
"Huh wha..?" was all Becca said then went silent seeing the man.  
"I see you've both woken, that is good." He said to them his gray eyes  
flashed on them for a second but he quickly went back to steering the mule  
that drove the cart. "You two will make good slaves."  
Both Danielle's and Becca's eyes grew wide with shock and horror, them  
SLAVES?! NEVER! Danielle tried to get her knives out but for one they  
weren't there and she couldn't move very easily, she noticed the chains and  
started crying like a wimp. Becca watched Danielle then looked for her own  
weapons not able to find them she tried to comfort Danielle.  
The man didn't watch them just kept on driving the mule.  
"Excuse me, but where are we headed?" Becca asked curiously, as Danielle  
brawled.  
"Not that it's your concern but we're going to Fanelia." The man said  
carelessly.  
Becca's eyes grew wide and Danielle stopped brawling her eyes wide in  
shock. they were on Gaea.  
Sammy, RB, Van and Ashley landed just outside Fanelia, Ashley still in  
Van's arms and seeming pretty lifeless. RB seemed extremely worried and so  
did Sammy. Van ran through the town of Fanelia as fast as he could not  
caring about anyone, but Ashley because she had wings.just like him.  
Sammy and RB followed quickly; they got to the palace.  
"Cover her wings, NOW!" Van said quickly "Hurry!" Sammy took off her  
jacket getting out of the shock of everything first and covered Ashley's  
wings quickly. They got through the gate of the palace and into the palace  
very quickly.  
A cat girl bound up to Van "LORD VAN" she yelled and was about to glomp him  
but noticed what he was carrying, her fur bristled "Who is that Lord Van?"  
she hissed.  
"Merle just get a healer no time to talk right now. Just GO!" Van hurried  
and brought Ashley into a room, Sammy and RB at tow. Van pulled away the  
covers on the bed of the room and placed Ashley in the bed pulling the  
covers up to her chin, the sheets quickly becoming bloodstained. A woman  
in a long flowing white robe came in quickly, she almost ran over to her  
patient.  
"Everyone out." She said her voice holding authority. Van walked out of  
the room quickly. RB wouldn't move, neither would Sammy. "I said OUT!"  
the healer almost yelled. They just stood there. "Fine I have no time for  
you!" she said then quickly turned her attention to Ashley, she pulled back  
the bloodstained covers and started looking her over, she turned her onto  
her back and saw her wings a bit shocked she let out a little squeal. She  
then saw the deep gash in her back and started to quickly to work.  
She told RB to close his eyes because she had to take off Ashley's shirt.  
She took off Ashley's shirt after a bright red RB closed and covered his  
eyes. She took off Ashley's upper undergarment easily because it had been  
cut when her back was, she mopped up some of Ashley's blood then started  
bandaging her up carefully.  
Danielle and Becca rode in the cart bouncing slightly, they finally reached  
Fanelia. The man pulled them harshly by their chains into the market.  
"SLAVES, SLAVES FOR SALE! ONLY 40 GOLD PIECES FOR THE PAIR!" the man yelled  
and a wolf man stopped and looked the pair over.  
"What can they do? They're a bit scrawny," the wolf man says sniffing  
them. Becca and Danielle stood petrified. "How much did you say for  
them?"  
"40 gold pieces." The man said easily.  
"Are you insane?! Where did you get them that they're so expensive?!" the  
wolf man asked shocked at the high price on slaves.  
The man whispered in the wolf man's ear "The mystic moon" The wolf man got  
out 40 gold pieces quickly.  
"I'll take them" the wolf man said handing the man 40 gold pieces and  
grabbing Danielle's and Becca's chains. He tugged them to the tavern he  
owned and brought them inside. "You will be tavern wenches and when you're  
not being bringing money in for that then you will be waitresses. If you  
try to escape you will be whipped or worse." The wolf man warned "Aye and  
my name be Ridarin. Tell me your names now slaves."  
Danielle bit her bottom lip nervously and Becca said "Our names are.  
uhhhh.. Bunny and she's Chip."  
"Aye! I'll have to give ye' new names! You whom spoke you'll be called  
Miderwa and you with the white blond hair, stop biting your lip and your  
name will be Tormora, yes Tormora. you will bring in good money as a tavern  
wench. Are you still both virgins?" Ridarin asked and licked his lips  
looking them both up and down.  
"Of course we are!" they both pretty much yelled. "We will NOT be tavern  
wenches! We will stay virgins!"  
"We'll just have to wait and see, we've been known to have his highness  
here for our wenches." Ridarin said slyly. "I think his highness would  
like you two."  
Both Danielle and Becca blushed a bright red "We will not sell our bodies  
for your profit!" Becca said.  
"We'll see." Ridarin said and pulled them off by their chains to a room  
where they'd live.  
The healer had left a few hours before saying she'll be okay but she should  
be bed bound for a few days. Ashley awoke and tried to sit up to find a  
stabbing pain in her back, she still tried to sit up.  
"Don't hurt yourself, don't try to sit up, you'll have to be in bed for a  
few days," RB said from a chair close to her bed. Ashley turned her head  
to see him, he looked tired.  
"Hun you should sleep, ask Van for a room or lay down beside me, you need  
rest. You don't need to watch me I'll be fine," Ashley said softly.  
"No, that Van guy has been coming in here a lot and just staring at you, I  
think he might be looking to date you." RB said quietly but angrily and  
sorta jealously.  
"Well Hun you know that won't happen I'm dating you," she said lovingly  
running a hand down is jawbone then pulling it away and back under her  
covers being a bit cold.  
RB smiled and said, "I know you are but it seems he doesn't think so."  
Sammy had left long ago thinking that RB could watch over Ashley and to  
leave the two lovers alone.  
Van on the other hand was listening to their conversation from outside the  
door "Oh I'll get you, you're mine," he whispered to himself.  
"Some one's listening in on us." Ashley said quietly and tried to sit up  
again but RB got up and pushed her down back onto her bed.  
"Rest, you need it," he said giving her a soft quick kiss on the lips then  
walking to the door, opening it and walking out. RB ran into Van right  
outside the door already not liking him. "Can I have a room to rest in  
please?" RB said trying to hide the hate in his voice and succeeding.  
"Yes," Van said and called for a maid, who came as quickly as she could her  
long black hair slightly a mess and her green eyes shining.  
"What is it you need mi'lord?" she asked bobbing a curtsy.  
"Show this man to a room" Van said then said something in a forgein tongue  
to her quietly. She nodded understanding.  
"Follow me" she said walking off. RB followed not liking the idea of going  
away from Ashley's room too much, especially as he saw Van walk in.  
Becca and Danielle were released of their chains to their surprise and  
were given servants wear.  
"Put these on," Ridarin said gruffly. "We don't want everyone asking where  
ye're from."  
"I will NOT wear this!" Becca said holding up the short skirt and skimpy  
top.  
Ridarin shook his head slightly "Aye, if you don't wear it, it'll be the  
whip for ye'."  
"Will it hurt?" Becca asked not really knowing what a whipping is.  
"Aye, we've lost some of our wenches to the whip," Ridarin said sadly,  
shaking his head again.  
Becca's eyes grew wide in shock "Well will you at least leave the room as  
me and Da.Chip get changed?" Becca asked innocently.  
"Fine I'll leave ye' some privacy but ye' should know when ye're tavern  
wenches, ye won't get much privacy," Ridarin said and walked out of the  
room closing the door. Danielle and Becca looked at each other in shock  
and horror.  
"I can't believe he's making us become whores!" Danielle or should I say  
Chip said in an angry hushed whisper.  
"Stop being so loud Chip!" Becca whispered slowly getting changed.  
Danielle was also slowly getting into the skimpy outfit. Danielle finally  
got into her skimpy little, extearmly small outfit, which suited her well.  
Becca in her small outfit blushed bright red.  
"This is way too skimpy for me Danielle," Becca whispered staying beat red.  
"I am not going out of this room." Just then Ridarin discided it was time  
to come in and opened the door and walked in. He smiled as he saw the two  
in their outfits. He looked them up and down smiling approvingly.  
"Come on, we have a few customers you need to wait on before you get any  
wench jobs." Ridarin lead them to the tavern's restaurant/bar. "Grab an  
aporn form the hook on the wall and get to work."  
Becca and Danielle quickly grabbed an apron each, put them on and went to  
work.  
Van walked into Ashley's room to find Ashley trying to sit up again, she'd  
almost screamed in pain when she succeeded. She then had fallen back onto  
her bed and closed her eyes, she didn't notice Van until he walked up to  
her looking down at her, just staring. Ashley then knew some one was  
watching her. She took a deep breath, causing her breasts to move slightly  
which was noticeable because her covers where down to her waist now and the  
only thing covering her breasts and covering the wound in her back was a  
long bandage wrapped around her a few times. Hearing the reaction to her  
deep breath she knew it was a guy and it was Van, she just knew it.  
"Why are you watching me, 'Lord' Van?" she asked calmly her eyes still  
closed.  
Van seemed a bit taken a back. "M..me? I'm not watching you and I haven't  
been watching you." He said. Ashley opened her eyes and glared at him.  
"I know you have been, there's no reason to hide it. Why were you starring  
at me? Why were you looking at my chest?" Ashley seemed a bit enraged and  
sat up quickly getting out her knife and pointing it at Van, she grimaced  
in pain when she sat up and a bit of blood dribbled from her back onto her  
bandage.  
Van grinned openly. "You'll never hurt me with that, you don't even know  
how to use it. I wasn't starring at you, and I wasn't looking at your  
chest." He was blushing slightly.  
"You were too and I do know how to use a knife!" Ashley a bit more enraged  
slashed at him twice quickly, very quickly. Van moved back a bit then  
grabbed her knife hand; she switched her knife to the other hand and sliced  
him lightly in the ribs. Some of his blood dotted his shirt not really  
noticeable.  
"No.no women can use knives." He said harshly and grabbed both her hands  
holding them in one of his hands. With his other hand he turned her face  
to his harshly and kissed her on the lips ruggedly. Ashley bit his lip  
hard to make it bleed and moved one of her legs and kicked him hard in the  
groin. He drew away from her almost falling to the floor, his lip and his  
side bleeding. Ashley spit out some of his blood, wiping her mouth on her  
blanket.  
"You're real scum, you know that! I don't love you! I love some one who  
wouldn't do that!" She spit on the ground her knife in her hand watching  
him carefully. Van glared at her then looked her over his eyes filled with  
lust.  
"I will get you. Many would pay money to be with me, you'll see. I will  
get you," he said his voice harsh and lustful.  
Ashley heard herself spit out the words "I'd like to see you try."  
Sammy sat in her room worried about Ashley and Becca and Danielle and maybe  
a bit about RB. She was trying to think of a plan to get out of the palace  
and find Becca and Danielle. Just then RB was pushed into her room the  
door closed behind him.  
"What are you doing here?" Sammy asked him "This is my room." RB looked  
around and saw hot pink walls and pink frills all over the place, he held  
back his laughter. Sammy glared at him "It was the only room they thought  
I'd be 'comfortable' in. Like I'm comfortable in pink and frills!"  
RB found a door into another room and he opened it. "I think this is my  
room, C'ya" he said walking into his room, he closed the door behind him,  
his room was a pale blue and his bed was a dark royal blue, the room  
consisted mostly of blues and blacks. He lay down on his bed clearly  
worried sick about everyone.  
Three days later.  
Ashley awoke to find a grayish silver dress on the chair close to her bed.  
She thought a few days were over so she got out of bed grimacing slightly  
when she moved but ignored it. She slowly got dressed into the dress  
having actually not been wearing anything under her covers other than her  
bandage and her underwear. She looked at herself in a mirror, she didn't  
look half bad, she then saw how low cut it was, it showed the top of her  
breasts just like her bandage did. Ashley blushed not wanting to walk out  
of her room in it. She crept out of her room blushing, she found a maid  
and asked where Sammy and RB's rooms were. The maid smiled seeing her  
wearing the dress and told her where their rooms where.  
Ashley pretty much ran to RB's room knocking on his door nervously.  
"Who is it?" she heard him call through the door.  
"Ashley." She said back. "Can I come in?"  
RB opened the door quickly and looked at her smiling, he moved to the side  
and Ashley walked into his room looking around. He saw how low cut her  
dress was and blushed. Ashley didn't notice she was too busy looking  
around. She then turned back to him to see him in a blue tunic and black  
breaches. Ashley smiled for the first time in many days.  
"You look good Hun." She said smiling. Ashley then saw the door and asked,  
"Where does this go?"  
"Sammy's room" RB said blushing more because of what she'd said.  
Ashley smiled and walked into Sammy's room without knocking to find Sammy  
having lots of trouble getting into the dress she'd be given to wear.  
Ashley closed the door behind her quickly and tapped Sammy on the shoulder.  
"Need a bit of help there Sammy?" She asked smiling. Sammy turned to see  
her and smiled then blushed nodding. Ashley helped Sammy into her dress,  
which was crimson as blood with black trim. She then turned away from  
Sammy and Sammy gasped.  
"Ashley, you still have wings," Sammy said pointing at Ashley's wings which  
had gotten a lot smaller and where folded against her back, they'd gotten  
to a small kawaii sorta size. RB hadn't noticed them. Ashley felt her  
shoulder blades and felt feathers instead of skin.  
"So I do. Sammy got any shawl or over coat or coat?" Ashley asked. Sammy  
picked up her coat and handed it to Ashley who put it on gratefully.  
Sammy's blood red dress wasn't cut as low as Ashley's but was still cut  
pretty low. "Thanks"  
"You're welcome, lets go." They walked into RB's room and all three of them  
walked out of RB's room to find..  
Danielle and Becca both got dressed quickly, over the last few days  
Danielle had gotten three wench jobs but figured out ways to stay a virgin,  
but still had to do some 'sexual' activities. Becca on the other hand had  
gotten no wench jobs, which she was grateful for. They hurried out to the  
restaurant/bar, Ridarin waiting for them behind the bar.  
"We 'ave some customers," Ridarin said smiling. "'Des de girl's ye's  
looking for?"  
James and Andy stood there in shock then they both nodded slowly.  
"'Dey'll cost ye' 60 gold pieces for de pair. De're not good for too  
much." Ridarin said smugly, shrugging slightly.  
James got out a pouch of gold coins and counted out 60 of them. "We'll  
take 'em."  
Ridarin got their chains and put them back on Becca and Danielle, handing  
the chains to James and handing James a key to unlock them.  
They all except Ridarin walked out of the tavern, outside the tavern James  
unlocked both Danielle and Becca. "Where are the others, RB, Sammy and  
Ashley," Andy asked.  
"They'd be at the palace." Becca said in awe. "Follow me!" Her and  
Danielle sprinted off towards the palace.  
.Van and a man with long blonde hair wearing a blouse that looked more like  
a girl, they both bowed low to Ashley and Sammy. Van then took Ashley's  
hand and kissed it, as the man girl took Sammy's hand and kissed it.  
Ashley was going to kick Van but because of her dress she slapped him on  
the cheek, hard, very hard, causing a loud SMACK noise and causing Van to  
stumble.  
RB was mad and hugged Ashley carefully and protectively about the waist  
close to his side. Ashley gave RB a quick kiss on the cheek and watched  
him carefully.  
Sammy on the other hand kicked the man girl, Allen in the groin enspite of  
the dress and growled slightly.  
"Don't you EVER EVER EVER do that AGAIN!" Sammy pretty much yelled at  
Allen.  
"Same goes for me," Ashley whispered wanting to kick Van's ass.  
Van grumbled something under his breath to Allen and they both grinned with  
slight evilness.  
Becca and Danielle and James and Andy all sprinted to the castle gate, they  
stopped and Becca said in an authority holding voice "We are here to speak  
with his highness lord Van de Fanel, we have a.job to do." Becca blushed  
and so did Danielle.  
The guard nodded and asked "And what of the men?"  
"They. They're our escorts." Danielle said quickly. The guard nodded and  
let them through the gate. Andy asked a maid where Sammy and RB and Ashley  
where and she told them. They hurried into the castle and to the hallway  
where they all found..  
Sammy, Ashley and RB looked at Becca, Danielle, James and Andy in shock,  
in this time Van grabbed Ashley's hand and Allen grabbed Sammy's hand and  
they both started to try to pull 'their' girl away. Sammy kicked Allen in  
the groin again and he keeled over crying, she'd kicked him real hard this  
time. Ashley still in shock but knowing some one who she didn't like was  
trying to take her away, she decided to not care about her dress like Sammy  
and kicked Van in the groin causing him to keel over crying and whimpering  
in pain, her dress ripped, long and high up the side. Ashley looked down  
at her dress and tried in vain to keep it from showing too much of her  
right leg. Van kept his crying and whimpering on the ground like a baby,  
same for Allen.  
RB hugged Ashley to his left side as to hide the newly made slit, they both  
blushed slightly. Sammy started making fun of them.  
"RB and As..Viper sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g. First comes love then  
comes marriage then comes Viper with the baby carriage." Sammy sneered as  
she said this knowing Ashley wanted to kill her. Ashley tried to lunge for  
her and didn't get far because RB held her carefully but firmly to his left  
side.  
"Do you want everyone seeing the giant slit you made from kicking Van?" RB  
whispered in Ashley's ear.  
Ashley blushed more. "No," she whispered back and gave him a quick teasing  
kiss on the cheek.  
Sammy hissed teasingly in Ashley's ear, "Hey Viper now all you need is a  
tree." Blushing Ashley punched Sammy in the arm, pretty hard.  
"Shut up." She hissed back, quietly.  
Becca and Danielle walked up to Ashley, Sammy and RB, leaving Andy and  
James in shock.  
"What's going on?" Becca whispered so only Danielle, Ashley, Sammy and RB  
and of course she could hear.  
"Well Van tried to rape me." Ashley whispered very quietly blushing more,  
RB just held onto her a bit firmer.  
"I got a pink room," Sammy said in an angry whisper.  
"Uhhhh. nothing much for me." RB said after thinking a moment. "Although  
I'm wondering why the hell we went to Gaea and why Van wants to rape  
Ashl.Viper, and why that he she wants Sa.Dragon so bad."  
Becca and Danielle grew wide-eyed. "Well me and Chip.were uhhhh.  
waitresses. and." Becca and Danielle blushed a bright red. "Wenches."  
James and Andy walked over; "Me and Andy bought them out of slavery." All  
James, Andy, Becca and Danielle nodded.  
"Let's go to my room." RB whispered. "I don't like being around she he and  
Van." RB hid the anger in his voice at Van for trying to rape Ashley.  
They all nodded, well all except Van and Allen, then walked off to RB's  
room.  
Inside RB's room Ashley laid on his bed, Sammy sat in a big comfy chair; RB  
sat beside Ashley on his bed. Danielle took a comfy chair, Becca sat on a  
small bench for three, and James sat beside her and Andy beside him.  
"So." Ashley said not caring about the large slit in her dress on her right  
side anymore. RB smiled watching her. Ashley smiled back, her eyes  
sparkling with playfulness. Sammy and Becca watched them carefully, Sammy  
ready to defend Ashley if RB tried anything, Becca just observing  
everything. Ashley blushed slightly, aware of Sammy and Becca watching her  
and RB. Ashley sat up and everyone started talking at once all about what  
they'd all done and seen, no on noticing that some one was watching them.  
A maid knocked on RB's door a few hours later, the small maid came in to  
find, Ashley and RB hugging, Ashley buried her face in RB's chest when she  
heard the maid.  
"Ah I see the lady Viper's here, his highness lord Van Salazar de Fanel has  
been looking for you, he wanted me to give you this." The maid placed a  
long lovely soft bluish white and off the shoulder gown on the bed. Ashley  
looked over at the maid and then buried her face back in RB's chest. The  
maid then placed a fancy tunic and breaches and a fancy cloak on the bed  
"These are for you Lord RB." She then walked out of the room closing the  
door behind her not saying another word.  
The others had decided to take the rooms on either side of Sammy's and RB's  
and where in there own rooms. Ashley had taken the room to the left of  
RB's with an adjoining door. Ashley let go of RB and got out of his grip  
looking at the gown thoughtfully.  
"I don't like it," she said finally after looking it over for a bit, "but I  
guess I have to wear it because I don't wanna wear my ripped dress." Ashley  
gave RB a quick teasing kiss on the lips, picked up her dress and ran into  
her room closing the adjoining door behind herself.  
RB smiled and just shook his head; he started getting changed into his new  
clothes.  
Becca on the other hand had gotten a royal blue long gown off one shoulder.  
The dress hugged her slight curves and she looked pretty good. Becca and  
Danielle shared a room and Danielle in her deep forest green dress looked  
good, it was also off a shoulder but the opposite shoulder to Becca's, the  
left shoulder. They looked so much like sisters the maid had gotten them  
very similar dresses.  
Sammy had gotten another deep blood red dress but this time it had a mesh  
overlay of black and it looked like old blood starting to dry. It was off  
both shoulders like Ashley's and it suited her well. Sammy went and  
knocked on RB's adjoining door, RB opened it and he looked hot all fancy,  
Sammy walked in and punched him lightly in the shoulder saying jokingly  
"What dressing up for Viper?"  
They both knocked on Ashley's adjoining door and when they heard no answer  
they tried to open it, while in the mean time James and Andy had gotten to  
Becca's and Danielle's room and were trying to open the other adjoining  
door. Ashley stood in her room hating her dress and how very revealing it  
was. The dress showed a lot of her breasts not just a little and was  
extremely tight like skintight. It had a long slit up the left side that  
was supposed to be there.  
"ASHLEY OPEN UP!" Sammy yell through the door "YOU CAN'T LOOK THAT BAD!"  
Sammy finally got the door open, braking the lock; she stood there a bit  
shocked. "Ouch."  
"I am not coming out of this room." Ashley said flatly serious.  
"You have to its dinner time," RB said unlocking the other adjoining room's  
door and having Becca, Danielle, James and Andy pour in. Ashley sighed and  
they all walked out of her room and into the hall. Ashley and RB held  
hands as they got a maid to lead them to the dinning hall, they entered and  
a bunch of whispering erupted. Then applause as Van stood up and walked  
over to them, he took Ashley's left hand kissing it, Ashley knew better  
than to kick him there, but she pulled her hand out of his grip and moved  
closer to RB. Van just grinned maliciously and went back and sat at his  
throne at the head of the table. A maid brought them to their seats,  
Ashley on Van's right, RB beside her, Sammy beside him, Becca beside her,  
James beside her, Danielle beside him and Andy beside her.  
They were served the finest Fanallia had to offer and when they finished  
where stuffed, Van had placed his hand on Ashley's leg rubbing slightly,  
anger had filled Ashley and she had moved her leg up so his hand banged  
against the table hard and glared at him moving a bit closer to RB. Van  
had just grumbled something angrily to himself then grinned evilly.  
After dinner all of the little 'gang' met in the biggest room, Becca's and  
Danielle's room. Their room was all white; their beds were hot bright  
pinks along with all their furniture. Ashley hating pink sat on the  
ground, Sammy also hating pink sat on a white shelf. The guy's reluctantly  
sat on pink furniture after being threatened with Danielle's singing.  
"Why do we have to sit on pink stuff?" James asked sounding bored and  
annoyed.  
"Cuz do you really wanna hear Danielle sing?" Becca asked.  
All the guys and Sammy and Ashley shook their heads violently. Sammy  
accidentally hit her head on the wall. "Fuck" she said. Ashley laughed  
and Sammy growled staying on her shelf. After a short talk, they all  
separated into their separate rooms.  
As Sammy walked into her room, there was a crash on her balcony. Sammy  
looked for a weapon in her pink room and only found a small dagger. She  
held the dagger carefully as she crept to the balcony; she flung open the  
door to find.  
Ashley walked into her room, which was a soft silver gray on the walls; the  
furniture was black and crimson. Ashley called for a maid and the maid  
came running in.  
"Uh can you get me a tunic and breeches?" Ashley asked carefully.  
"What for Lady Viper?" the maid asked politely  
"I'm not used to dresses, I'm used to a tunic and breaches. Okay, thank  
you."  
The maid left hurriedly and got Ashley black breeches and a silver tunic  
trimmed with crimson red around the neck, bottom and sleeves. The maid  
then left. Ashley got changed quickly, then walked over to her balcony  
door, opening it she saw.  
Danielle and Becca stayed their room, Becca immediately started jumping on  
her bed and Danielle started jumping on her bed too. Becca heard a crash.  
RB paced his room deciding either or not to go talk to someone. He'd  
already changed into a more comfortable and less fancy tunic and breaches.  
He heard a creak and a crack. He spun around to find.  
A boy with silver hair and a tiara. He wore red and black armor; he slowly  
advanced on Sammy. Sammy held her dagger carefully ready to strike and  
slash at the boy with silver hair. The boy with silver hair smirked an  
evil little smirk, his sword was already drawn, and he held it at the ready  
position. The silver haired tiara-wearing boy named Dilandau, quickly  
struck Sammy on the head with the hilt of his sword. Sammy tried to stay  
awake and succeeded for a few seconds then the blackness took over.  
James and Andy walked into their room to find PEANUTS!  
"PEANUTS!" James yelled and ran over to them. Andy got there first and  
started throwing peanuts at James. They started having a peanut war with  
the peanuts in their room, making it a mess.  
Five men in black and blue armor were stand on her balcony, one tackled  
her. Ashley struggled as the man, well boy held her down. Another boy  
came and knocked her out with his sword hilt. Ashley held on awake for  
long enough to yell, then blacked out.  
A man with ice blue hair and black wings, he had no shirt on. He  
immediately walked over to Danielle and picked her up. Becca had run into  
a corner to hide. The man, Folken, walked over to her also and picked her  
up too. He then walked over to the balcony and flew off carrying Danielle  
and Becca. Just as they were starting to fly away they heard Ashley's  
scream.  
Two boys in black and blue armor, they advanced on him quickly, both had  
their swords drawn. One distracted him as the other crept around RB and  
struck him in the back of the head, just as he was blacking out, he heard  
the scream.  
Danielle and Becca had been injected with Folken's needle finger upon  
arriving on the floating fortress; Ashley, Sammy, Becca, Danielle and RB  
were all placed in one jail cell. Sammy awoke first and looked around, she  
shook Ashley awake and Ashley shook RB awake. They all tried to wake up  
Becca and Danielle but without success. After a few hours Danielle and  
Becca woke up, and all of them heard foot steps.  
Dilandau walked into the jail cell with a few boys in black and blue armor.  
He smirked at Sammy; Sammy got up quickly and kicked him in the groin. A  
metallic ting was heard throughout the cell.  
"Pah, poor woman, you think me stupid enough to not protect that area?"  
Dilandau hissed maliciously. Sammy and Ashley growled and got up along  
with everyone else. Ashley went and stood on Sammy's right, Sammy advanced  
on Dilandau and scratched her sharp nails along his face drawing blood.  
"You shall pay, WENCH!" he yelled angrily.  
"I am NO wench BASTERD!" Sammy yelled back. Ashley smirked slightly at  
this, stopping herself from saying 'Well you might not be but Becca and  
Danielle are.'  
"Who are you all?" He asked angrily wiping the blood off his face.  
"Why should we tell you?" Ashley asked in her most annoying 'I'm not gonna  
tell you' voice.  
"You should tell me little bitch, or do I have to rape your little wench  
friend before you do?!" Dilandau's eyes held lust as he looked at Sammy in  
her off the shoulder dress. Ashley growled slightly and so did Sammy.  
"I'm not some stupid mindless bitch to be tampered with," Ashley hissed  
softly.  
"And you'll never have your way with me," Sammy growled angrily.  
"We'll see, we'll see" Dilandau said quietly. "Tell me your names or your  
little 'friends' here get it," He said as he pressed her drawn sword blade  
against Sammy's neck and one of his dragonslayers (the boy in blue and  
black armor) did the same to Ashley. RB watched the dragonslayer angrily.  
Becca and Danielle watched a bit shocked, Becca soon got her determined  
look on.  
"We'll tell you our names if you let our friends go, now," Becca said  
sternly.  
"Tell us your names then," Dilandau said quietly his sword still against  
Sammy's neck and his dragonslayer's sword still against Ashley's neck.  
"Let them go first," Becca said calmly.  
Dilandau and his dragonslayer slowly took their blades from Sammy's and  
Ashley's necks. "Now tell us," He said angrily.  
Ashley and Sammy backed away from Dilandau and his men slowly.  
"Nah, I was just kidding," Becca smiled innocently. Ashley snuck quietly  
behind one of the dragonslayers and kicked him in the back, the  
dragonslayer took the blow and tried to grab her foot but missed, he fell  
onto his back hitting one of Dilandau's legs. Dilandau stumbled slightly  
and looked at Ashley angrily. Ashley just smirked cruelly, daring him to  
start a fight with her; Sammy went and stood with her.  
Dilandau and the other dragonslayer approached them and tackled them to the  
ground; Ashley tried to get the dragonslayer off her the way she learned in  
karate but it just seemed to make him angrier or was it lustful. Sammy  
tried to get away from Dilandau in anyway she could but all she succeeded  
in was making him more angry and lustful.  
"Get off me!" both Ashley and Sammy yelled at their captors. Becca and  
Danielle and RB tried to go and help them but the other dragonslayer had  
gotten up and was warding them off with his sword.  
"Not till you tell us your names," Dilandau growled. Sammy and Ashley  
looked at each other trying to figure out if they should tell them their  
real names or not. They dissided to tell them their real names.  
"Fine," Ashley said. "My name is Ashley, the other girl on the ground is  
Sammy, the light blond is Danielle, the girl with dirty blond hair is Becca  
and the boy is RB. Now will you let us go?!" Ashley asked angrily, she  
seemed disappointed in herself for telling them their names.  
Dilandau on Sammy and the dragonslayer on Ashley both smirked evilly.  
Dilandau said calmly "Nah, we find it quite nice here."  
RB whispered to himself "It's quite this it's quite that it's quite  
annoying."  
Ashley hid a smile having heard him. "So why the fuck won't you get off  
us? It being quite nice up there isn't a good enough reason!" Ashley  
almost yelled angrily.  
Dilandau looked over at her with an icy glare "I think it is a good enough  
reason," he said coldly.  
Sammy yelled "Well I don't! Get off me NOW! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW! OFF OFF  
OFF OFF OFF!"  
Dilandau just ginned more evilly. Sammy tried to throw a punch at him but  
Dilandau caught the punch and slapped her hard across the face for trying  
to punch him. Sammy's cheek stung and it was cherry red.  
"Don't try that again wench," Dilandau hissed. Sammy spat at him and it  
hit him in the face, her eyes held anger. Dilandau wiped the spit off his  
face with his other hand, then held both her wrists above her head with one  
of his hands. Sammy and Ashley some how got their captors off them; they  
stood up together quickly and walked over to the others.  
Ashley didn't know what came over her but suddenly every part of her felt  
immensely shocking. Sammy was suddenly hit with a feeling of burning, but  
it didn't hurt, just as Ashley's shocking didn't hurt either. Ashley's  
eyes seemed to hold lightning, as Sammy's seemed to hold fire, the rest of  
their eyes turned black.  
Becca felt like she was underwater, but could breathe, Danielle felt as if  
she was one with the trees and plants. Becca's eyes seemed to hold a tidal  
wave, as Danielle's turned bright breath taking green.  
RB felt like he was some one else, or something else. His eyes changed to  
a colour of deepest purple.  
Dilandau and his men/boys noticed this and Dilandau said in an authority  
holding voice "Come with us, now."  
"Why should we?" Ashley growled as she held a ball of lightning in her  
right hand. Dilandau's and the dragonslayer's eyes grew wide. "Well, I'm  
waiting," Ashley growled softly the lightning in her hand seeming restless  
wanting to jump at Dilandau and his men/boys but being restrained. Ashley  
held Sammy's hand and Sammy formed a fireball in her other hand, then they  
threw them together to form a large ball of fire and lightning, two allied  
forces controlled by them both.  
Sammy smirked softly and whispered "Now we're both waiting."  
Suddenly Folken burst into the jail cell and smashed a bottle on the  
ground, sleeping gas. The ball of fire and lightning disappeared as Ashley  
and Sammy fell to the ground asleep along with all the others. After  
Folken looked them all over and down all the girls' tops/dresses he picked  
up Danielle and carried her off to his room.  
Dilandau and his dragonslayers were the first to wake up. They tied up  
everyone. Dilandau looked Sammy over, remembered her power, picked her up  
and carried her off. Dalet (one of the dragonslayers) looked Ashley over,  
looked down her shirt, remembered her power and picked her up carrying her  
away. Becca got looked over and carried away by Gatti and Miguel just  
carried RB away.  
Danielle awoke on a bed, a deep purple bed with black pillows and with  
Folken watching her. Danielle immediately scrambled under the bed's covers  
even though she's wearing her dress. Folken grinned.  
"You know that is my bed," Folken said calmly.  
Danielle hiding under the covers giggled and said "Hee hee you have a  
purple bed. Purple is the colour of gay people!"  
Folken got the covers off Danielle and kept grinning, "If I was gay why  
would I think you're the most beautiful girl the world?" he asked her  
soothingly. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at Danielle with  
friendly eyes. He then kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away  
slowly. "If I was gay why would I do that?" he whispers softly and licked  
his lips.  
Danielle sat on Folkens bed in shock.  
Sammy awoke in a red room with black and blood red furniture. She was  
lying on the bed. Sammy looked around for anyone but found no one. She  
quickly got up and tried the door to see if it was locked and it was. She  
grumbled curses softly as she leaned against the door; something moving in  
the shadows caught her eyes.  
Ashley woke up and sat up quickly, she was on a pale silver bed and the  
room she was in was black with little silver stars. She looked around and  
saw the boy named Dalet watching her from a chair nearby.  
"What do you want?" Ashley growled softly.  
"Oh nothing," Dalet said calmly. "I was just told to watch one of you  
people and I choose to watch you because you're cute."  
"I am NOT!" Ashley said angrily.  
"Yes you are," He said calmly.  
"No I'm not and I never will be."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because it's true."  
"So you think you're not cute when you really are?"  
"No, I think I'm not cute because I'm NOT cute and that's final," she said  
stubbornly.  
Dalet sighed softly. "Do I have to go ask that RB guy what he thinks? He  
seems to like you more than just friends," Dalet grinned slightly seeing  
he'd hit something as Ashley blushed. "Hummm, so you are more than just  
friends. So what have you done with him, has he claimed you yet or are you  
still a virgin?"  
"Why the hell should I tell you?" Ashley growled still blushing.  
Becca groggily woke up and looked at her surroundings, she was in a soft  
baby blue room with dark blue furniture and she was on a dark blue bed.  
Gatti lay on the bed beside her, watching her. Becca jumped and screamed.  
"What, what'd I do?" Gatti asked hurriedly.  
Becca tried to catch her breath and fainted. Gatti watched helplessly.  
RB woke up on a black bed with white pillows. Miguel watched him.  
"Ah, so I see you're awake," he said calmly.  
"Who are you?"  
"Me? I'm Miguel, I already know who you are."  
"Okay, where is everyone else that I came with?"  
"Other places."  
"Well that doesn't help."  
"Sure it does."  
"How?"  
"Uhhh, I'm not sure."  
Danielle's shock wore off and she hit Folken across the face. "Why did you  
do that?" Danielle asked angrily.  
"To prove to you that I'm not gay. and because you're beautiful," Folken  
said.  
"Well, why's your room purple if you're not gay?"  
"Because I like the colour purple. Don't you?"  
"No. Not really."  
Sammy watched the shadowy figure carefully. It walked up to her slowly, it  
was Dilandau. Sammy quickly slapped him across the face when he was close  
enough to her. Dilandau slapped her harder and made her fall to the  
ground, her cheek a dark red from the slap.  
"Don't try to fight those better than you wench," Dilandau said and spat on  
her face. Sammy growled her anger. She got up quickly and tried to slash  
at him with her claws ((yes claws)) but he grabbed her wrists and pinned  
her against the door. "See what I mean?"  
Sammy hissed at him, her claws changed back to her normal nails. "You're  
not better than me," She growled. Dilandau's eyes filled with anger.  
Dalet smirked softly, "You should tell me, unless you want me to claim you  
right now."  
Ashley growled angrily "You wouldn't dare."  
"I think I would."  
Ashley's eyes grew wide as Dalet walked towards the bed. Ashley's eyes  
turned black with lighting in them. She held a ball of lightning in her  
hand ready to throw it.  
"Get away from me," Ashley growled the lightning ball in her hand growing  
slightly.  
Dalet backed up slightly then whispered "And what can a little wench do?  
Shock me? Oooo I'm so scared."  
Ashley threw the ball of lightning at him and whispered just before it hit  
him "Paralyze you." She then lay back down on the bed a bit tired. Dalet  
fell to the ground not able to move, paralyzed.  
Becca lay there still fainted. Gatti ran off and got water, he threw it on  
Becca. Becca sat bolt up right.  
"Okay, now I'm wet and why'd you do that?" Becca asked her face showing  
annoyance and smiling.  
"You fainted," Gatti said.  
"I faint a lot."  
"So?"  
"So, you don't have to wake me from fainting."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'll wake up eventually. All by myself."  
Gatti looked confused. "Oookay."  
Miguel sat thinking out loud which he didn't notice. "Hummm, I wonder  
what's up between him and that lightning girl. Ashley." Miguel thought out  
loud then noticed RB listening to him. "So what IS up with you and  
Ashley?"  
RB blushed, "Why do you ask?"  
"Because I want to know, why else would I ask?"  
RB fiddled with the bracelet that Ashley made him that says 'YOU MATTER' in  
an Indian style beading.  
"Awwwww, is that something she gave you?" Miguel teased.  
RB blushed more and didn't look at Miguel. "What? You don't have some one  
to love?"  
Miguel blushed now and shook his head no.  
"That's what I thought, so you bug people who do. or might."  
"Have you claimed her yet?"  
"Claimed?"  
"Yeah, claimed.You know when you claim a girl in bed by you know."  
RB looked appalled and blushed lots. "Yeah I know, have you claimed any  
girls?"  
"Yes, a few, but I was just the wenches first claimer. Dalet has the  
record of girls claimed."  
A loud bell sounded and Danielle's eyes went wide.  
"What was that?!" she asked.  
"There's a meeting, we have to go, your friends will be there," Folken said  
calmly. He got up and Danielle did too, but he tied her hands up and led  
her out. Danielle wasn't too happy about this.  
The bell rang in Sammy's ears, it was REALLY loud. Dilandau still had her  
pinned against the door. His blood red eyes board into hers. Sammy glared  
at him.  
"Let me go," She growled. "Doesn't that damn bell mean something?"  
"They'll wait," Dilandau said calmly. He roughly put her hands behind her  
back and tied them. Sammy growled annoyedly as she was lead out of the  
room.  
Ashley's eyes snapped open at the bell. Dalet became unparilized and was  
angry.  
"We have to go, now," he said trying to be calm. He took out some rope and  
started towards Ashley to quickly got off the bed and started trying to get  
away. He quickly caught her and tied her hands behind her back. Dalet led  
her out of the room his hands meandering over her body as he went, whenever  
Ashley tried to get out of his grip he held her tighter and got angrier.  
Gatti looked a tad shocked then grabbed Becca's hands and tied them  
together with some rope.  
"We have to go to the meeting, your friends will be there," he said  
hurriedly as he lead her out of the room.  
"Wha, huh?" Becca asked confused as Gatti lead her away.  
"Hey, RB was it? We have to go, but I have to tie up your hands, okay?"  
Miguel asked then immediately after tied up RB's hands without him  
answering. He led RB out of the room quickly.  
"Hey, I don't really want my hands tied."  
"Well it's mandatory."  
All of them got to the meeting hall about the same time; they were all  
chained to the wall, their guard standing beside them. Dalet still had his  
hands on Ashley's body and Ashley was really really angry. It seemed that  
the chains now on them made it so they couldn't use their powers. She  
wanted to kill him.  
"Hands off her," Sammy and RB growled angry, then noticed they both said  
that and looked exctreamly shockedly at each other. Becca and Danielle  
were still sort of in shock of it all, but they both wanted out of their  
chains. Sammy strained against her chains angrily.  
A man in a black cloak made Dalet stop touching Ashley with a hand signal  
and everything went quiet, except for the constant chain rustling of the  
captives (RB, Sammy, Ashley, Becca and Danielle) trying to get out of them.  
The same deep voice as on the phone at Ashley's house spoke "Good. I see  
you've captured them."  
"Lord Taylize, I'm sorry for their rebelliousness," Dilandau knelt before  
Lord Taylize his head bowed. Sammy burst out laughing and keeled over  
slightly. Ashley tried to hold back her peels of laughter, snickered then  
burst out laughing, every other prisoner just burst out laughing right  
after Ashley. Dilandau glared back at then his eyes blazing angrily. They  
all shut up. well all but Sammy whom Dilandau walked up to and slapped her  
harshly across the face causing her to almost fall to the ground.  
"Shut up bitch," he growled at her.  
"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing," she said calmly only being  
held up by the chains.  
"Leave her alone," Ashley growled.  
"Why should I, wench?" Dilandau said glaring at Ashley. He grabbed Sammy  
by the arms setting her upright again but holding her arms with such  
pressure as to bruise them.  
"Because you have a crush on her don't you? Huh huh? Awwwww Mr. Dilandau  
has a crush on widdle Sammys," Ashley mocked.  
Dilandau blushed slightly but it faded quickly then her slapped Ashley  
harder across the face.  
"Don't do that," RB said angrily.  
"Dilandau-sama stop it!" Chesta yelled.  
Ashley hung there limply on her chains then shook her head and growled at  
him, she spat at him hitting him on the face. Sammy growled at him too.  
He wiped the spit off his face angrily, he drew his sword and pressed it  
against Ashley's neck causing a bit of blood to dribble down her neck.  
"Come on, what are you waiting for," Ashley hissed.  
"Don't do it." Danielle, Sammy, Becca, RB and Chesta all whispered. Lord  
Taylize rasied his hand.  
"Stop Dilandau, I don't want her dead."  
Dilandau grumbled something inautible under his breath. "Yes Lord  
Taylize." 


End file.
